


You'll be on your knees for sure

by KitschKit



Series: Drunk with Cats [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Illegal activity, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschKit/pseuds/KitschKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you fuck with Tex you'll be on your knees for sure</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be on your knees for sure

Officially Tex has two jobs, she's a bartender and a bouncer.  It's fun, the patrons have learned to respect her when she bartends and if not, they quickly learn to. Being a bouncer, now that's where she really shines. She's security for a seedy strip club, and the men don't always respect the ladies inside like they should. Being a woman herself, they think it's a joke when she comes to kick them out, putting their hands on her. Unfortunately for them, she is a bit of a badass, and she disables them quickly, leaving them outside flat on their asses, wondering what happened. 

Unofficially, she does some 'errands' for Florida. Usually it's security detail, guarding an event or object or person, but sometimes she goes around roughing people up. She has fun doing it, has fun when things go south. She gets to unleash all the stress and anger that builds up, leaves bruises and blood and broken bones. 

Her favorite might be an incident a few weeks back, she was guarding a warehouse where who knows what was going down (she thinks 479er was in there, but hell if she knows) and three men come out of the shadows to interrupt. Of course they laugh when they saw her, but she just smirks and rolls her shoulders. They obviously don't take her seriously, and one of them pulls a gun. She very quickly is next to him, grabs his wrist, knees him in the groin, and brings his wrist down and her knee up. With a loud crack his wrist is broken and the gun drops with a clack. She kicks it away and looks to the other two men as she pushes the injured man to the ground. The other two look to each other and charge her at the same time, one wielding a knife. She of course dodges, snickering as the larger of the two doesn't manage to stop his momentum, crashing into some crates. She turns back to the one with the knife, and eyes him. He's watching her carefully, gauging whether he should wait or attack. He goes to lunge and fakes left. She's quite aware of what he's trying to do, but she still lets him graze her, because it's the easiest course of action to take him down. As he slices downward, she grabs him and swings him around, planting her foot onto his back and pushing him on top of the man cradling his wrist. He lands at a perfect angle and further hurts the man. She grins and spots the third man picking up the gun. He aims for her head and fires, she ducks and rolls, springing up to her feet and landing a high kick to his temple. He crumples to the ground and she looks at the other two with sadistic pleasure. She backs away from the unconscious man and lets the two of them awkwardly drag him away. They won't come back.

She smiles at the memory, tracing the thick white scar on her torso. Her smile disappears as she gazes at the email on her phone; it's threatening. Somehow, they know who she is. That doesn't bother her in the least, but knowing who she is also comes with knowing who she loves. The email mentions her boys, mentions how terrible it would be if they were hurt, and goes on to say that they will be. The second she finishes reading, she's at Connie's door, demanding the girl trace the email. She's a programmer, and while she doesn't really hack into things all too much, she does know how to. It only takes her a few days to give Tex an address, and the blonde gives her a bloodthirsty smile. She would protect Church, but he could take care of himself, she'd always have his back. But no one threatens Caboose. He's like a puppy, happy and too large and genuine in everything he does. She loves her boys and she won't let anyone get away with endangering their well being. She doesn't say it nearly enough, but she loves them and they are what makes her world run. What she doesn't do for herself, she does for them.

So Tex lets Florida know what's happening. He wants to send someone to take care of it, promises they'll be safe, he won't let something happen to any of the people in this building, their his friends. She shakes her head though, she wants to do this. They threatened _her_ boys, not Florida's. He stares at her for a while but agrees, and off she goes. It's quick and it's easy. She doesn't waste any time. She gets there and she puts them down, a bullet in each leg and hand. Nobody can move or do anything against her. She's merciless, lets them suffer for a while, bleed out, and then she shoots them in places that aren't necessarily fatal, but will cause a whole lot of pain. They don't die instantly, they die of blood loss, and she walks out knowing her boys are safe. 

She doesn't care if she gets threatened or hurt, but the second it happens to Church or Caboose. Well, you don't fuck with Tex for a reason.

 


End file.
